family secrets
by crow14
Summary: its a kick ass story with raven and her brother crow and ther friend shadow
1. Chapter 1

Hay readers this is my first storey I hope you like it it's about raven and her brother crow which is me and our friend shadow which is my friend Pricilla so here it is.

Crow and shadow were outside crows castle mediating. He says to her telepathically

Im so bord there is nothing to do. I know crow hummm let's think what should we do.

I don't know he says. At that point raven comes out and joins them she is on vacation from the teen titans all of them our. Raven says so what are you guys thinking. They both say we are thinking of some thing to do. Oh she says hay how about reading. Ha-ha vary funny raven. So how about we go to the addict. Crow you know we aren't allowed up there raven says. Come on what's the worst that can happen. So they stop and go in side. They go up the stairs and passed all the rooms until they get to the top. Raven looks at him and says go on try and open it you know you can't. Oh really thanks to our dear friend shadow who he turns to and smiles a disarming smile. She blushes. He pulls out a locket of a star with a blue jem on it. She looks at it in a puzzled way. What about it she says. Watch and see raven shadow says and smiles. She looks back at crow and he is flow ting a light blue glow. Tenkū no Shiru Azarath and a blue beem of light comes from the locket and shots at the door and it is open. Raven says what the hell is that. A gieft from god crow say. And yes I am the god shadow say and they laugh. Shadow says it a Eutherium crystal I gave it to him today. Ok are you guys ready can we go in. mom says we can't to in because of some secret. That way we are going in. so let's go. They walk in. every thing is covered in dust. They look around. Crow sees a book the girls come too. They past a blank spot in the wall crow glows so does raven and shadow the wall opens. They look at eacher what the hell says crow. Ravens and crows mom comes in. what the hell r u guys doing in here. Get the fuck out now she yells. The room shakes and the fly out. They all look at each other and laugh. Ok so what just happen? Raven says I have know clue. Shadow me eather. I the sure the hell don't. crow do u always have to cuss. Yes I do. Crow and shadow smiles. So what do u want to do now crow says. Don't know raven and shadow says. Ok war it is. And crow blasts them and thay fly acrros the pateo that were on. The girls get up ok that's it asshole were going to kick your ass shadow says. Oh thos are some fighting words crow says. U bet your ass they are raven says. Oh now we got my little sister saying cuss words too. Wow you have leaned well grass hopper. Ha ha not funny and both the girls throw black blasts at crow. He puts up a shield and he uses his Eutherium crystal Tenkū no Shiru Azarath and this time a big blast of blue energy hits them. Crow laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and crows mom comes out side where they are." shadow please go home I need to talk to my kids about their behavior today" their mom says. "Yes mam." shadow says and she fly's away. "what the hell is wrong with you too?" there mom says." I have already told you guys not to go in there. Don't you listen to me?" she half shouts. "You guys could have gotten yourself hurt and your friend." she says.

"But how." crow bursts out. "How could we have gotten hurt mom tell us what are you hiding"? Crow screams. "There are some secrets that no one should know" she says with a grim face. "Now go to your room until dinner the both of you now go." She says and they leave. Raven goes to her room and crow goes to his. Raven lay's down on her bed and thinks "what could have mom mean secrets. I know most of them already and crow knows more then I do about our family. But what about the door what does that lead to where does it lead to. I wonder. Oh well were never finding out ill just meditate." She sits up and starts to meditate.

Meanwhile in crows room.

Crow is siting at a desk in the corner of his room Wright in one of his books. Thinking of what happen and of shadow." Why does she have to be like that why can't she just tell us. Why does she have to be such a bitch some times? And what about shadow does she like me? Do I like her? I don't know? Why does life have to suck and be so complicated? Tell me why" he says to him self. "Knock knock" raven says telepathically. "What do you want?" Crow says. "Oh nothing just thinking." Raven says. "Oh really then why bother Me." crow says. "I just wanted to know if you want to go back to the addict." She says." You want to go back." He says." Ya why not." She says." Ok lets go" crow says. Just then there was a taping at the window. It was shadow. Crow goes over and unlocks it." Hay there." he says." Hay how are you hope you're not in trouble." She says." I'm not and I'm good how are you." he says." I'm ok so what are you doing" shadow asks." We are going back to the addict want to come." He asks." Ok let's go." They sneak out of crow's room and go to ravens. They knock and she lets them in." so how are we going to do this." He asks.

"Lets just teleport there so mom doesn't hear us." Raven suggests." Ok lets go." shadow and crow says. Shadow opens a dark vortex and they go throw. When thay step out they are at the addict door. They hear some thing beyond the door. It crows and ravens mom." What is she saying." Crow asks." I don't know" shadow says.' Nether do I." raven says. Crow opens the door a jar. They can see where the blank spot is. They see a alter and there mom." Please there not ready to know the truth. They are too young." She says. They hear another voice it dark but light too. "Violet" it says. They need to know its there berth right." It say." It sounds like a man's voice." raven whispers." I know it does it sounds like but it can't me. Dad? Shadow says.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay people hope you liked the last chapter and this one better enjoy. Sorry it has taken me so long.

"Violet please they need to know all three of them. Crow, shadow, and raven they need to know." He says.

" Charles no I won't let them get hurt I just wont." violet says.

" Oh my god it is my dad." Shadow says." What is he doing here." Crow says." I don't know." shadow says.

They hear the talking again. "Charles I'm not putting the kids in danger. I won't do it. I'm sorry." Violet says.

"Violet" Charles says. "We need to tell the kids the truth. Shadow needs to know that you are her mother." Charles says.

"SHE'S MY WHAT!" shadow says throwing open the door. "Shadow what are you doing here.

"Your not be here" Charles says. "I don't give a flying fuck dad you lied to me" shadow screams.

"Shadow calm down sweet heart" violet says "who the hell do you think your talking to bitch" shadow says.

Violet looks down. Shadow sees and starts to cry. Crow comes over and places his arm around her and kisses her head as she cries into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" violet says. "I'm sorry too" Charles says.

Sorry I snapped like that dad and I'm sorry m…… mom". Shadow says. Violet comes over and hugs her kids all three of them.

"What do we do now and what is this danger you guys were talking about". Crow says.


End file.
